Try Me and See
by Kuroi Allen
Summary: (TRADUCCION) AU Cardverse / Omegaverse Porque el Rey Alfred quiere ser mas que un esteriotipo ( Alfa! Alfred / Omega! Arthur )
1. Capítulo 1

**Holas soy Kuroi! Este es un Omegaverse/ Cadverse si saben que es esto, salteense el resumen, si no, léanlo ^^**

**Omegaverse**: Es una historia con una sociedad jerarquica y poseen características animales (por ejemplo, entrar en celo), y a pesar de existir tanto hombres como mujeres, se los clasifica en tres grupos:

**Alfas: **Estan en la cima de la piramide, son lideres naturales, agresivos, dominantes y se encargan de proteger a los de abajo. Son atraídos por los Omegas en celo, volviéndolos obsesivos con aparearse y olvidándose del resto del mundo. Anudan dentro de los Omegas y los marcan como suyos. El "nudo" es un tejido eréctil en el pene que evita que pueda salir de adentro de su compañero hasta no haber eyaculado.

**Betas: **En el medio, no pasan por el celo, pueden aparearse tanto con Alfas y Omegas a pesar de no ser atraídos por el celo de los Omegas. Normalmente se les encarga el trabajo y se encargan de las cosas cuando los Alfas y Omegas están apareándose.

**Omegas:**Al fondo de la pirámide, pueden dar a luz independientemente de ser hombres o mujeres. Suelen ser débiles, sumisos y meros jugetes sexuales de los Alfa**.**

* * *

**Cardverse: **El mundo esta dividido en cuatro reinos segun la baraja inglesa:

**Corazones:** Rey: Ludwing, Reina: Kiku, Caballero: Feliciano.  
**Diamantes:** Rey: Francis, Reina: Lilly, Caballero: Vash.  
**Picas: **Rey: Alfred, Reina: Arthur, Caballero: Yao.  
**Treboles**: Rey: Iván, Reina: Elizabeta, Caballero: Roderich.

* * *

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni sus personajes._

Un sirviente entró por la puerta, eficazmente se detuvo frente al Rey Alfred que leía el periódico, hizo una reverencia y exclamó "¡Encontramos a la Reina!"

Dejó caer los papeles al suelo mientras se levantaba de un salto "Llévame con ella"

"No es "ella", Señor" añadió el sirviente "Es hombre, un par de años mayor que usted. Y está en su pre-celo"

La garganta de Alfred se secó ante la idea del apareamiento, pero se recordó a sí mismo no reaccionar tan rápidamente. Cerró los puños apretados, apartando con su fuerza de voluntad todos los pensamientos lascivos de su cabeza, y en su lugar pidió si podía conocer a su futura Reina.

El reino había estado buscando a la Reina Omega por meses en vano. La única forma fue hacer un examen médico a todos los hombres y mujeres, alegando razones de salud cuando en realidad buscaban una marca de nacimiento en forma de pica sobre su corazón, idéntica a la del Rey Alfa.

Originalmente, los Omegas aceptaban gustosos el honor de ser elegidos para esta posición, pero en los últimos años ser la Reina de Picas era un rol despreciado por los Omegas, en especial si eran hombres. La búsqueda que debía durar un par de días se había extendido a casi un año entero.

Alfred estaba ansioso de conocer a su reina, pero no por las razones que todos pensaban.

Lo condujeron hacia la sala del trono para su presentación formal. Su Reina estaba junto a la ventana, mirando el cielo con una expresión desgarrada y parecía extremadamente nervioso. Lo habían vestido con ropas finas y azules de la realeza, su cintura pequeña pero hombros anchos. Al escuchar sus pasos, el Omega giró hacia él. Se veía muy bien con el traje de la Reina, pero el cabello rubio desordenado y sus cejas espesas indicaban que él venía de las clases bajas. De cualquier forma, era inusualmente hermoso con esa tez pálida y sus ojos verdes vibrantes.

Incluso desde donde estaba, podía ver que estaba escondiendo su ansiedad.

La reina hizo una profunda reverencia al rey, y permaneció en esa posición hasta que todos se fueron, dejándolos solos. El salón estaba muy silencioso, y la Reina no había dicho ni una palabra.

"Um... ¿Va a hablar?" Preguntó Alfred.

"No hasta que el Rey hable primero" replicó. _Tiene acento inglés_, pensó un poco emocionado.

"Bueno, el Rey ya habló. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?" Finalmente se enderezó, y Alfred le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Me llamó Arthur Kirkland, Majestad" Su voz era fuerte, no temblorosa como Alfred temía. Le preocupaba que estuviera demasiado nervioso hasta para hablar, si fuese mujer, le preocuparía que hubiera empezado a llorar. Se estremeció ante la idea, y agradeció que Arthur no fuese así.

"Por favor, llámame Alfred." Y le tendió la mano a Arthur, que parecía muy sorprendido.

"U-um... Si." Arthur tomó su mano y la estrechó. Una vez que soltó la mano del otro, miró al suelo mientras tiraba de la manga de su chaqueta purpura como un tic nervioso. "Señor, digo, Alfred… ¿yo le desagrado…?"

"¿Huh? Recién nos conocemos. ¿Cómo podrías desagradarme?"

"Bu-bueno, nos dejaron a solas para que usted pueda... reclamarme"

Frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Entendía que era la tradición, pero ¿Realmente sus sirvientes pensaban que él tendría sexo con su Reina en cuanto la conociera? Ni siquiera les había dicho que iba a reclamar a su Omega, a pesar de que sabía que algún día debía hacerlo.

"¿Acaso no puedo pensar distinto?" Preguntó, tensando a Arthur. Se reprochó a sí mismo, no había querido sonar tan duro. "Quiero decir... mira, recién nos conocemos y yo quiero... conocerte primero"

Arthur dejó de jugar con sus ropas para mirarlo, realmente mirarlo. A pesar de la fachada de fortaleza que mostraba, sus ojos lo traicionaban. Ahí mostraban la preocupación de solo ser el Omega del Rey, su sirviente, esclavo sexual, el solo ser la Reina de Picas.

Tomó la mano del Omega entre las suyas, tratando de darle toda la confianza que podía meter en una sola sonrisa, esperando que sus ojos le mostraran lo que pensaba, lo que era difícil cuando Arthur estaba tan tenso.

"Entiendo que estas en tu pre-celo, así que debes creer que digo estupideces" los labios de su Reina temblaron " pero estoy hablando en serio. No podemos hacer nada con... tu situación, em "estado", asi que por ahora hagamos lo que se espera de nosotros. Pero cuando terminemos, me gustaría hablar contigo"

Desvió la mirada, con las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas "Alfred... eres muy amable..."

"No me hables como te dijeron que hables" dijo apretando la mano de Arthur "Hablame como hablarías normalmente ¿Si?"

Aunque asintió con la cabeza, sabía que a su Reina le llevaría un poco de tiempo, pero quizás terminaría dejándolo que lo ayude.

Solo dos días después aletraron a Alfred que Arthur había entrado en celo. Lo llevarían a las habitaciones de la Reina en la parte mas alejada del castillo, donde los dejarían en paz durante todo el ciclo. Ese lugar tenía, como la Reina, una connotación sexual. Las anteriores Reinas Omegas pasaron gran parte de sus vidas encerradas ahí, difícilmente las dejaban salir, por si su Rey Alfa repentinamnete deseara aparearse.

Solo podía imaginar el horror de Arthur cuando lo llevaron a su habitación, probablemente pensando que pasaría el resto de su vida ahí.

Se apresuró en ir con él. Muchos de sus sirvientes lo felicitaban cuando lo cruzaban, alentándolo a que fuera con su Reina y la reclamara. Ese no era el motivo que tenía para apurarse, pero sus razones solo quería explicárselas a su Reina.

Antes de siquiera poner un pie en las recamaras, podía sentir el olor dulce de Arthur. Se esparcía por todo el pasillo, afectándolo casi inmediatamente. Habían sacado a todos los Alfas de la zona, los guardias eran Betas que eran inmunes a Arthur, y solo sirvientes Omegas y Betas les llevarían comida. Mientras los Reyes estuvieran ocupados, el Caballero Beta, Yao Wang, estaría a cargo del Reino y del castillo.

El sirviente que lo acompañaba lo dejó frente a la puerta. El Rey se aproximo cautelosamnete. No quería asustar a Arthur y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo sería capaz de contenerse. Al abrir la puerta, sería intoxicado completamente por el efecto del Omega fértil. Pero, este era su deber y debía encontrar una forma de estar toda la semana con él.

Al abrir la puerta, inmediatamente tomó una respiración profunda. El olor dulce era como miel caliente y mermelada y se le metía por los poros. Se le nubló la vista por la alta temperatura en el cuarto y se sintió endurecer entre sus piernas. Parpadeó tratando de orientarse, sabía que el lugar no era tan grande y que Arthur estaba en algún lugar adentro.

Las recamaras eran oscuras y ensombrecidas, con barras de luz filtrándose, iluminando solo partes del piso de piedra donde caian. No había velas ya que podían derribarlas cuando estuvieran muy compenetrados en su pasión.

Se sonrojo al finalmente darse cuanta que iba a aparearse con alguien, y no con cualquiera, con Arthur. Solo se habían conocido hacia dos días, pero la Reina Omega había estado en la mente de Alfred toda su vida. Le había mandado varios sirvientes para que lo cuidaran, asegurándose de que el nido estaba bien construido y que tuviera todo lo que necesitara. Despues le contaron que la Reina estaba algo confundido por la generosidad de su Rey, pero estaba agradecido.

Yacía en el medio del nido, rodeado de almohadas, mantas, almohadones y seda suave, completamente desnudo y temblando por su celo. Se sintío mas acalorado al ver el cuerpo de su Omega, era pequeño, más de lo que otros en el castillo querían, pero para él estaba bien. No era débil o estaba desnutrido, y su fuerza parecía estar escondida en su interior. La forma en que sus (bien formadas) piernas se presionaban contra el colchón y como sus (hermosamente delgados) brazos se sujetaban a él, le aseguraban al Rey que era un buen Omega para darle hijos y un hombre bastante atractivo cuando le sacabas las ropas.

_Okey, es terriblemente sexy, _admitió.

Empezó a sacarse la ropa rapidamnete, y estaba a punto de dejarlas ahí, cuando recordó que a los Omegas les gustaba tener el olor de su pareja cerca cuando esta estaba lejos. No tenía planeado alejarse mucho, solo para despejarse un poco o bañarse, pero quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Arthur todo este asunto. Dos días de haberse conocido y ya se estaban apareando.

Se metió dentro del nido y sin esperar permiso lo besó firmemente en la boca. Gimió al sentir la lengua del Rey contra la suya, y lo atrajo sobre él, sin desperdiciar tiempo abrió las piernas para acomodar a Alfred entre ellas. Sintió el slick correr entre los muslos del Omega, el olor fuerte lo abrumaba, intensificando sus instintos.

Buscó la entrada de Arthur, untando sus dedos en la sustancia pegajosa que naturalmente salía. Hacia mas fácil meter un dedo adentro, pero lo hacia deliberadamnete lento. No quería lastimarlo, quería permanecer fiel a si mismo y no ser arrastrado por el olor dulce y la sangre que se acumulaba en su entrepierna.

Gimió a la intrusión, las caderas temblando por la sensación y luego se frotsrse contra el dedo. Jadeó en la boca de Alfred, rompiendo el beso "S-señor, no tiene que... yo..."

"hey, te dije que me llamaras Alfred" y se movió para besarle la clavicula. Con las caderas toco algo en Arthur, que lo hizo saltar. Deslizó la lengua por la piel caliente, disfrutando del sudor salado. Quería morder, deja marcas, mostrarle al mundo que le pertenecía. "Se que puedo entrar y ya, pero quiero hacerlo normalmente"

"¿N-normalmente?" dijo histérico. Supuso que era por el hecho de él que no estaba haciéndoselo y anudandolo.

"Si" suspiró. Estaba luchando contra todos sus instintos "Quiero que veas que lo que dije hace dos días era verdad. Somos mas que lo que la gente piensa"

Arthur gimió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, no sabiendo si era de impaciencia, gratitud o por lo que le había dicho. De cualquier forma, atrajó a Alfred hacia él para juntar sus labios, esta vez mas involucrado con el beso, abriendo su boca para dejar que la lengua del otro se deslizara adentro. Los ojos verdes mostraban lo mucho que quería ser dominado. Estaría muy feliz de hacerlo, pero ser arrastrado por sus necesidades podría arruinarlo todo.

Uso su mano libre para recorrer la figura delgada pero fuerte de la Reina. Aunque a algunos no les gustaban los hombres tan flacos, él disfrutaba mucho tocando ese cuerpo, como las curvas de las caderas encajaban perfectamente en la palma de su mano, las montañas de su columna lo exitaban, como el vello púbico le hacía cosquillas, enviando chasquidos de exitación mientras frotaban sus erecciones juntos. No solo lo hacia sentir como un Alfa poderoso y fuerte que podría proteger a su pareja, sino que encajaba bien con el tipo de persona que era Arthur. No se conocían casi naa, pero le parecía que esto era correcto. Aunque no podía explicar el porque.

Las pupilas verdes lo seguían aunque sus parpados estuvieran cerrados. Presionó un segundo dedo en Arthur, alcanzando el límite de paciencia del Omega. Gimió por Alfred, frotándose contra los dedos en una suplica silenciosa. Pero el Alfa estaba muy ocupado sintiendo el interior de su Reina como para percatarse de la obvia impaciencia de esta. Estaba caliente y apretado, y los movio sintiendo el slick que lubricaba. Por un momento imagino poner su cara contra allí, embriagándose completamente con ese maravilloso olor y viendo la entrada fruncida. Se lamió los labios y metió el tercer dedo, haciendo gemir a Arthur molesto, que arrancó las manos de su cuerpo y posicióno el pene duro del Rey a su entrada.

"Por favor"susurró "Sé lo que tratas de mostrarme, pero..." sonrió dulcemente, como su olor "te necesito"

Asintió y levantó las caderas de Arthur para así poder montarlo. Apoyó las rodillas en almohadones sueves y los codos entre las almohadas. Alfred se arrodilló, agarrandolo suevemente por las caderas y alineándolos para facilitar la penetración.

Antes de hacerlo, miró la espalda tiesa del Omega; admirando la forma en que se curvaba, los montículos de sus omoplatos y los huesos de la cadera sobresaliendo. Había sudado mucho y su piel brillaba, llamándolo. Mientras se inclinaba para lamerlo empujó hacia adentro. Jadeó entre dientes por aire al sentir el calor corporal de Arthur rodearlo apretado.

Arthur levantó la cabeza en un gemido ruidoso mientras que Alfred suspiraba al sentir un peso desaparecer de sus hombros. Miró donde sus cuerpos se unian, la entrada que tenía toda la longitud adentro y el slick abundante que rebalzaba y deslizaba en gotas por sus muslos.

La primera embestida hizo a la Reina contrarerse alrededor del Rey, haciéndolo gruñir de placer. Su corazón se aceleraba y se sentía abrumado por sus instintos de Alfa. Quería ir mas rápido, reclamar a Arthur y mostrarle al mundo que ese hombre era suyo. Arthur temblaba y se inclinó para lamerle la nuca y lo sujetó por las caderas, pensando que debía esperar un par de segundos para que se acostumbrara a ser penetrado. Pero el Omega se estaba empujando contra él.

"S-señor por favor..." susurró bastante fuerte "Solo... por favor, olvidese de todo y hágamelo"

A pesar de ser Alfa, y el rey, encontró que le gustaba un poco que lo trataran como al jefe. Era lindo y bastante exitante.

Obedeció y empezó a mecer sus caderas dentro del cuerpo necesitado, lamiéndole los hombros y saboreándolo. La Reina quería que se moviera más, y lo hizo, era obvio que necesitaba esto más que el aire.

Gritó cuando entró en él en un determinado angulo, empujando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la ola de placer que tanto anelhaba lo arrastró. Alfred frenó inmediatamente "¿Estás bien?"

Giró la cabeza claramente enojado y sonrojado, el Rey tembló y se lamió los labios "¡No pares estúpido! ¡¿Acaso no tienes instintos?!"

Agarró su trasero, separando un poco las nalgas antes de reanudar el ritmo "Perdon, solo... ugh... quiero que te sientas bien..."

Gimió agradecido cuando sintió que volvió a moverse "Su majestad... soy un Omega... en celo... cualquier cosa dentro de mi culo se siente bien, sobretodo un Alfa. Ahora... llenamne. Llename hasta que no pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu pene y tu anudando y ¡OHH!"

Se relamió los labios, trató de tragar, pero su garganta estaba seca, asi que se inclinó para lamer el sudor que corria por la nuca, murmurándole en la oreja "Pero... solo si me llamas Alfred..."

Le mordisqueó la oreja, pellizcándolo, lamiéndolo y jadeando, su aliento calido hizo a Arthur gemir y estremecerse por la intimidad. A Alfred le gustaba como se estrechaba, el calor lo confundió momentaneamnete, casi perdiendo ante sus instintos Alfa.

La única forma de controlarlos era concentrarse en hacer a Arhur sentirse bien, no en él. Si se concentraba en su pene, en donde estaba y lo que iba a hacer todo terminaría. Si iba a tener que vivir toda una vida así, por lo menos quería que disfrutara.

Miró a su Reina, tenía el rostro contra una de las muchas almohadas y con sus manos se sujetó a las colchas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. El lubricante natural chorreaba alrededor del miembro en su interior, por donde estaban unidoa. La visión de esto hacía su cabeza caer sobre su pecho. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a Arthur.

De verdad creía que hacia un buen trabajo, pero el Omega debajo de él estaba inquieto por sus movimientos cuidadosos y calculados. No estaba empujando muy profundo y casi no había rastro de dominancia Alfa cuando trataba de preñarlo.

"A-Alfred," jadeó, el Rey se agitó al sentir que decían su nombre de esa forma. "P-por favor... rápido... recámame..."

Se mordío los labios, debatiéndose entre instinto y razonamiento "¿Es... eso... lo que realmente quieres...?"

"¡Si!" se empujaba contra Alfred, ayudándolo a entrar mas profundo, babeando al sentirse lleno.

Alfred estaba empezando a perder el control, imaginando a Athur de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas, erecto mientras repetía el nombre de su Rey, retorciéndose para él y por él.

Su moral estaba peleando una batalla perdida, y fue derrotada completamente por el olor de Arthur y la sensación de ser uno con él. Agachó la cabeza con un gruñido feroz, agarrándolo de las caderas y empujando contra él hasta que sus testículos golpearon contra su trasero. El Omega gritó ante el cambio repentino de ritmo, y cuendo empezó a bajar la cabeza una mano de Alfred lo sujetó debajo del mentón, metiéndole por la fuerza los dedos en la boca para que los lamiera.

Los gemidos salian sofocados por los dedos, los lamia lentamente asegurándose de que su lengua delineara cada huella digital hasta que estuvieran bien ensalivados. Alfred se lo agradeció presionando mas adentro, usando sus pies para mantenerse en un mejor angulo.

Pero luego salió hasta que su punta estaba escasamente adentro, haciendo a Arthur jadear fuerte contra su mano, la sacó de la boca y la envolvió en el miembro palpitante, ignorado todo este tiempo. Empezó a bolbearlo a la par de sus embestidas, presionando la nariz contra el cuello de la Reina, respirando ese olor que lo volvía loco.

"¿Por qué- ¡Ngh! por que tu olor... es tan dulce?" preguntó, sus dientes rozando la piel de Arthur cuando lo hizo.

"Ese... no es mi olor real" gimió "Es... es un olor que exita a todos los Alfa... ¡Oh...! ¡Oh, si! ¡Alfred!"

Alfred besó la nuca, ganando otro gemido "Quiero tu olor real..."

Siguió lamiéndole el cuello mientras embestía fuerte y profundo. Sentía las piernas de Arthur temblar por la sensación, ya no había rastro de miedo o contenerse para no lastimarlo, solo instinto y el deseo ardiente de prohibirle salir del nido. Los gemidos y feromonas de la Reina alimentaban esos deseos, creando un ambiente húmedo en ese cuarto pequeño y oscuro.

"Arthur," jadeó en su oreja, lamiendo el lóbulo y mordiéndole la punta, consiguiendo un gemido y que se frotaran contra él en gratitud. "Arthur... te sientes tan bien... eres... el mejor Omega... al menos para mi, eres..."

"¡Nngh! ¡Alfred!" su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la embestida contra su protasta "¡Oh! ¡A-así! ¡Ahí! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Alfred! ¡Mi pareja! ¡Mi Rey!"

Libero el miembro para acariciarle el cuerpo, deteniéndose a pellizcar los pezones, sujetando su barbilla y haciéndole girar el rostro para besarlo. Era distinto de su primer beso, mas desesperado de posesividad Alfa. Y logró tomar el control. Despues de romper el beso empezó a embestir aun más rápido.

"Ugh, mierda... voy a terminar... voy a anudarte... vas a ser mi pareja y carajo, vas a ser mio" gruñó "Arthur... eres... tan hermoso"

Algo parecía haberse quebrado en Arthur y empezó a llegar al climax en su nido. Gruñendo suavemente, escuchando los gemidos desesperados del Omega que se aferraba a las mantas. Sus testículos se contrajeros, listos para eyacular, quería durar tanto como su Reina pero sabía que no podía.

Su miembro palpitó, ya choreando dentro. Dejó de entrar y salir para empujar lo mas prfoundo que podía, golpeando repetidamente la próstata haciendo a la Reina gemir su nombre como un mantra mientras alcanzaba el extasis. Sus sentidos estaban exaltados, sintiendo como su pene empezaba a anudar y entró hasta que sus teticulos estaban presionados contra el trasero.

La reina seguía sin llegar cuando su Rey anudó. Los gruñidos de Alfred mezclándose con los gritos agudos de Arthur. Apenas podía pensar en darle placer a su pareja, pero enredó una mano alrededor del miembro y bombeó a Arthur haciéndolo llegar después de solo cinco movimientos.

Trató de respirar mientras su cuerpo temblaba por los espasmos orgásmicos, su mano seguía ordeñando toda la semilla de Arthur mientras él lo llenaba.

"¿A-Arthur...?" susurró sonriéndole contra la piel. "¿Cómo estas...?"

"Muy bien," suspiró relajándose "¿Podemos recostarnos...?"

"Seguro"

Lentamente, se las arreglaron para acostarse mientras seguían anudados. Alfred cubría a besos a su Reina, sus manos acariciándole gentilmente el estomago para calmarlo.

"Espero que se sintiera bien"

Arthur soltó una risita "Por supuesto. Cualquier Omega siendo llenado cuando esta en celo se siente bien"

"Pero... estoy hablando en serio" le besó la mejilla con dulzura "Despues de que este ciclo de celo termine... quiero tratarte bien."

Titubió antes de aceptar su propuesta "¿Por qué...? No esperaba para esto..."

"¿Que estabas esperando? Preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Bu-bueno... Ningun Omega quiere ser la Reina de Picas" empezó tranquilamente. Presiono la cara contra la almohada, acallando su voz por algún motivo. "Ser el mejor Omega es lo peor. El... jugete del Rey y productor de bebés para el reino... Seguro, algunos Omegas piensan que es una buena vida. Nunca mas tienen que trabajar, no más privaciones, sin metas ni ambiciones. Eso no es vida para mi..."

Escuchaba en silencio, Arthur suspiró "Y-y, bueno... tú me dices que quieres cortejarme y... tratarme como a un ser humano... no lo esperaba..."

"¿Qué diría eso sobre mi?" preguntó lentamente "Todos piensan que soy como los demás, pero nadie me conoce. No es justo, no me dan una oportunidad..."

Como ya no estaba anudado bien podría haber salido, pero en lugar de eso abrazó a Arthur contra él."Te voy a demostrar... que hablo en serio. Quiero... enamorarme de ti."

Le hizo temblar la respiración. Le habían prometido sexo, ropas reales y un lugar permanente de residencia, pero no amor. Le dijeron que nunca recibiría tanta amabilidad. Quería llorar.

"¿Por qué... eres asi...?" sollozó.

"Mi padre murió cuendo era pequeño... fui criado por mi madre Omega. La aisalron después de su coronación, y fue tratada como todas las démas Reinas de Picas, un jugete, como bien dijiste. Pero después de que nací, mi padre no pudo dejarla embarazada otra vez" su tono se volvió suave al recordar su infancia "Mi madre era amable conmigo y me educó. Crecí viendo que los Omegas no son "cosas" hechas para los Alfas, tienen sus aspiraciones en la vida y metas. Y entendí algo..."

Esperó conteniendo la respiración. Cuanto más lo escuchaba mas quería creerle. Quería creer que en este mundo había un Alfa, sobretodo si era el Rey de Picas, que sinceramente le importaban los Omegas.

"Los Alfas son débiles ante sus Omegas. Podemos ser fuertes físicamente y capaces de dar esperma para procrearnos... pero cuando nuestro Omega esta en celo, nos volvemos débiles y vulnerables. Yo quería hacértelo hasta que no supiera ni mi nombre... pero también quería que disfrutaras"

Arthur rompió a reir "O podría ser que solo estas siendo amable conmigo..."

"Tal vez. Igual, estaba preocupado por ti. Quería que tu..."

Se dio vuelta y acarició amablemente la cabeza de Alfred, se sentía bien, y se inclinó ante la caricia.

"¿Y tu?" pregunto "Lo que dijiste... La mayoría nunca diría algo como eso a su pareja, menos aun si es el Rey. ¿Asi habalas normalmente...?"

Su labio inferior temblo preocupado, quitó la mano de la cabeza y la dejó sobre la mano de Alfred "Soy el menor de cuatro hermanos, todos Alfas. Estoy acostumbrado al trato duro, nunca me vieron como a un Omega. Me maltrataron, como todos los hermanos, pero aprendí a defenderme. No me gusta que me controlen o se crean mejor que yo, porque nunca vi a mis hermanos superiores a mi, supongo que afecto la forma que veo a los demás Alfas"

"Asi que por eso un hermoso hombre como tu estba sin pareja" Arthur se ahogó ante eso "¡Quiero decir, tu sabes! ¡Cuando te vi pensé: ¿Por qué no esta emparejado con alguien?! ¡En serio! Eres lindo y perfecto y... y creo que eso te queda bien. Quiero ver mas de eso cuando termine el celo..."

La Reina hundió la cabeza en la almohadacon los puños cerrados, Alfred puso su mano sobre la de Arthur.

"Sabes... me exita que me des ordenes cuando nos apareamos" susurró viendo como las orejas de Arthur se ponían rojas, y después todo su cuerpo de sonrojaba. Soltó una risita. "Pero mas que nada, quiero oler tu olor real. Pero por ahora, haremos lo que quieras ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo pedir que traigan comida o agua ¿O quieres que lo hagamos otra vez?"

Giró la cabeza para que Alfred pudiera oírlo, apenas podía verle la boca cuando murmuró "Quiero... que me abrazes... y me beses..."

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa titubiente en sus labios. Dio vuelta a Arthur para que asi pudieran juntar sus labios. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, mirando la cara que ponía su Reina, los ojos cerrados, las cejas hacia arriba en una expresión dolorosamnete ansiosa y el rubor haciendo su piel brillar.

Tenia que decírselo otra vez, puso su mano en la mejila, manteniéndolos juntos "Realmente eres hermoso"

* * *

_Esto tiene dos capítulos, queda uno más. Aplausos para Ahro que me ayudo con esto. Las escenasnunca han sido mi fuerte y esto fue todo un desafio, gracias por todo. _


	2. Capítulo 2

**Finalmente el último capítulo, perdón por tardar tanto, sobrevivo a los parciales como puedo T^T**

**No soy dueño de Hetalia ni sus personajes, creare mi propio Hetalia con fanservice y yaoi explicito!**

Empezó cuando Arthur despertó el día que su ciclo de celo término. Se encontró con un cuarto vacío y una cama fría. Sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor sabía que estaba solo, y que el Rey le había mentido. Suspirando, se dejó caer en la almohada escondiendo su cara esperando esconder también la vergüenza de haberle creído. Todas esas palabras y promesas después de aparearse y mientras esperaban que Alfred terminara de anudar habían significado mucho para él. Había tratado firmemente de no creerle, pero había terminado creyendo. Se habían vuelto todo para él. Una oportunidad de felicidad y amor de verdad ahora era-

"¡Buen día!" Arthur saltó de la sorpresa. Alfred entraba con una fuente llena de huevos, tostadas y tocino "¡Hice el desayuno!"

"¿Sigues aquí?"

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con el ceño fruncido "¿Por qué me iría?"

"Y..." sus ojos de clavaron en la comida "¿Me hiciste el desayuno?"

"Estoy fuera de practica ¡Pero al menos no queme nada!" y sonrió orgulloso, ignorando el dilema interno de su Reina. Dejó la bandeja frente al otro, que empezó a picotear la comida con su tenedor "Espero que te guste"

Murmuró un torpe "gracias" y probó su desayuno. Alfred se veía distinto. Más brillante, alto y fuerte. Tal vez era porque ahora llevaba ropas, y se dio cuenta que solo lo había visto dos días así, comparado con la semana entera que habían pasado completamente desnudos.

"Um…" empezó nervioso, Arthur lo miró "Puedes tener tu propio cuarto si quieres… o-o puedes quedarte en mis recamaras"

Dejo de masticar los huevos considerándolo. Alfred estaba siendo genuinamente sincero, y era horriblemente real. Deseo ser crédulo, creerle ingenuamente, queriendo nada más que todo eso fuese de verdad. Se preguntó a si mismo si podía.

"Mira, sé que es imposible que me creas con solo conocernos una semana, especialmente cuando la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos apareándonos pero.." le sonrió tímidamente, haciéndolo atragantar con los huevos. "Si quieres podemos empezar ahora mismo. Los jardines son lindos, podríamos salir un poco después de estar tanto tiempo adentro. ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo?"

Se aclaró la garganta "Suena bien, pero…"

"Oh no, probablemente quieras estar un tiempo a solas ¿huh?" y se levantó de la cama en pánico obvio "Una semana entera conmigo constantemente. ¿Qué pensaba? Perdón"

Empezó a irse, pero puso una mano sobre la del rey para detenerlo.

"Pensaba que deberíamos bañarnos primero" explicó. La sonrisa que el rey le dio se lo aseguró a la Reina.

Primero tomó sus propias recamaras. El Reino se dio cuenta del cambio, pero sorpresivamente no protestó. El Caballero Yao Wang estaba encantado de finalmente conocer a la Reina, no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en esos dos días. A pesar de ser Beta y no ser afectado por el celo, decidió que lo mejor sería no verse antes de que fuese reclamado por su Rey, para evitar dudas. Se llevaban bien, el Caballero había organizado todo durante esta semana, y gracias a él rápidamente fue coronado como la Reina de Picas.

Se mantuvieron firmes en las promesas que hicieron durante el ciclo. Alfred lo llevaba a caminar y lo visitaba en la biblioteca donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo. Al no tener importancia política, tenía mucho tiempo libre. Estaba inquieto, y su tiempo con Alfred se volvió la luz de sus días.

Al principio estaba aterrado de ser sí mismo. Sus hermanos lo habían molestado constantemente por ser muy emocional, orgulloso, por enojarse fácilmente y no ser como los demás Omegas. Al crecer con tres Alfas lo habían hecho un hombre que no cedía en su "posición" y le habían dado una gran cantidad de fuerza interna. La mayoría de los Alfas se molestaban por eso y lo fastidiaban, así que terminó aislándose. Pero de alguna forma, Alfred se las arregló para traspasar la muralla que había construido. Viendo todo lo que podía, su enojo, su miedo y su romanticismo, todo sin esforzarse.

Tal vez él se rindió muy rápido. Eran pareja y no tenían opción, pero creía que si realmente tuviera un problema con Alfred, podría decírselo al Rey y este encontraría la solución donde no tuvieran que interactuar excepto para aparearse. Era realmente un hombre amable, y hacia que su corazón apretara dentro de su pecho.

Un mes después se encerró, y los sirvientes informaron al Rey. Fue a verlo, pero se encontró impedido de ver a su pareja, así que se conformó con hablarle a través de la puerta.

"Arthur, por favor, dime que es lo que pasa" pidió gentilmente, un grupo de sirvientes estaba reunido detrás de él en el pasillo, esperando ansiosos "¿Estas enfermo? ¿Estas lastimado? ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Por favor, basta" dijo finalmente, su voz débil y emocional "No soy bueno ni para ti ni para el Reino"

"Lo eres para mí. Eres mío y no voy a abandonarte" apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta, como si con eso pudiera estar más cerca de Arthur "¿Sigues sin creerme?"

"yo… no estoy esperando" dijo débilmente.

"¿Huh? ¿Esperando que?" miró a los sirvientes por una respuesta. Ellos lo miraron solemnemente, incapaces de explicarle. Entonces una mujer puso su mano sobre su vientre y lo frotó.

Jadeó, captando el significado "Abre la puerta" pidió lenta y gentilmente.

"No puedo"

"Si puedes. Mi Omega me necesita"

"¿Todavía… me quieres?"

Se rió ligeramente. Arthur escuchó un click que no era audible para nadie excepto él, su corazón. Abrió la puerta y miró a Alfred, que le sonreía abiertamente. Sin dudar en su decisión de ser pareja de Arthur, sin enojo porque no había sido capaz de quedar embarazado.

Entonces, respiró violentamente y dijo "Te amo"

_"Soy más pequeño que la mayoría de los Omegas" dijo "va a ser difícil dejarme preñado"_

_"Ese no es mi objetivo" respondió, su sonrisa y su cabello dorado iluminados por el sol a sus espaldas. Jugaba con el flequillo de Arthur mientras esperaba que terminara de anudar. "Mi objetivo es que seamos felices juntos, yo cuidándote a ti y al Reino, y tu sintiendo que puedes confiar en mi" _

_Agachó la cabeza para esconder sus ojos y las emociones que lo arrollaban. El Rey nunca lo dejaba mirar hacia otro lado por mucho tiempo. Puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y lo hizo levantar la vista._

_"Solo lo dices como el Rey…"murmuro recordándose no caer. No podía._

_"No, lo digo como Alfred hablando con Arthur" y le besó la frente como una promesa sincera._

Amaba el jardín de rosas. Se encargaba de él, dejando de lado a los jardineros, encontrando un propósito en la vida cuidando las plantas para pasar el tiempo. Su vida se dividía entre estar a solo y estar con Alfred, cuando el rey estaba trabajando sentía que se hundía en el aburrimiento. Deseaba haber quedado preñado, al menos estaría ocupado preparándose para tener un hijo, pero incluso eso estaba lejos de su alcance.

No tardó mucho para que Alfred se uniera a él, e incluso tomaran el té en el césped rodeado de árboles y rosas. No era fanático del aire libre, pero era obviamente fanático de Arthur. El Omega estaba peleando una batalla perdida contra sí mismo y contra Alfred. El Rey nunca había sido como sus predecesores, y era honesto en su amor para su Reina.

Fue en el quinto mes de su "relación" cuando Alfred apareció en su puerta con un regalo, el primero que le había dado. Era una muñeca de madera de Arthur. Era hecha a mano y algo tosca, pero él le sonreía hasta mostrar sus encías, y supo que el Rey había puesto su corazón en hacerla. En compensación, le hizo un regalo hecho a mano, un suéter que tejió él mismo. Y así empezó la lluvia de regalos de Alfred.

El Caballero se había vuelto un buen consejero para Arthur cuando sentía que su corazón iba a saltar de su cuerpo y escapar de todo el estrés al que lo sometían. Con los regalos constantes, sentía que había alcanzado su límite. No quería tirarlos porque se preocupaba por cada uno, pero esto era ridículo. Dos semanas y estaba cubierto de flores, cuadros, ropas caras y libros.

"¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!" preguntó después de explicarle rápidamente la situación a Yao.

El simplemente se rió, yendo hacia el balcón bajo el sol de la tarde. "Solo es un Alfa tratando de reclamarte"

Se sonrojó "Pe-pero él ya…"

"No, no lo hiso" dijo el Caballero "Bueno, si físicamente, pero no emocionalmente. Lo creas o no, los Alfas pueden enamorarse de los Omegas y quieren cortejar a quien aman"

"Lo sé" escupió, pero Yao no parecía molesto "Solo que… es el Rey y todos sabemos que esto es parte de su deber…"

"El ya cumplió con su deber, técnicamente. Se ha apareado con su Reina. ¿Qué le queda para el resto de su vida? Es natural querer ser feliz, y parece ser feliz cuando está contigo. Incluso ya ha demostrado su afecto por ti"

"Si, pero…"

"¿Sigues sin creerle?" preguntó lentamente y Arthur negó con la cabeza "Bueno, por eso él trata de reclamarte. Quiere tu corazón más que tu cuerpo"

Se sentó ahí por mucho tiempo después de que el Caballero se fue, pensando en sus palabras. Se sentía confundido. Si Yao estaba en lo cierto, el Rey deseaba entregarse a su Reina en cuerpo y alma. Ellos eran jóvenes. ¿Podían ser capaces de tomar una decisión tan enorme?

Alfred apareció, bastante nervioso y se sentó en el largo asiento frente a Arthur. Se quedó frotándose la nuca cy mirando al suelo. Lo miró en silencio hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún regalo.

"¿Alfred…? ¿Viniste con las manos vacías?" era una broma, pero los ojos azules horrorizados le dijeron que el Rey no pensaba que fuese algo gracioso.

"¡¿Quieres uno?! Yao me paró antes de venir y me dijo que debía frenar un poco" se inclinó hacia adelante "¿Te estuve molestando? Perdón"

"¿Perdón?"

"Por todos los regalos. Te molestaron ¿no es así?"

Y entonces escucho una explosión en su pecho y sintió que se abría de una forma que no podía comprender. Todo vino avanzando desde su cabeza a sus pies, y volvió por su cuello hacia su cerebro, silenciando todo menos su corazón acelerado y su dolor en la sienes, forzándolo a decir lo que dijo y haciéndolo dejar de luchar. Fue una hermosa rendición.

_Estaban frente al fuego una noche, Alfred había pedido que sus comidas se sirvieran en las recamaras del Rey así podían cenar a solas. Arthur estaba silencioso y quieto, a gusto con la conversación física que tenían, un ligero toque ahí, un sonrojo "accidental" y sonrisas cada vez más frecuentes. Entonces el rey se inclinó y presiono su rostro contra el cuello de Arthur. _

_"¿Podrías abrazarme? "Pidió._

_Soltó una risita. "Eso no es algo que un Omega hace con su Alfa"_

_Pero aun así puso una mano en la cabeza de Alfred, deslizando los dedos por su cabello. Suspiró contra su cuello, apoyando más su peso sobre su Reina._

_"No me importa" murmuró "Quiero que me abraces" _

_Se acostó sobre Arthur. Se rió suavemente mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Alfred, separados por la diferencia de tamaño, y quedaron avergonzados e incomodos. Esa noche sintió que algo raro pasaba con su cuerpo, pero no podía llamarlo amor. No a eso._

_Era tonto creer que se estaban enamorando gracias a que la pasión que habían sentido durante el ciclo quedó prendida levemente en Alfred. Le traía regalos y le mostraba afecto de formas que Arthur creía que eran de broma, una forma de llevarse bien. Era el Rey, y no debía actuar tan dulce con alguien que estaba debajo de él, sobretodo su Reina._

"Alfred, yo…"se sentó junto a él en la silla larga. El Rey lo miraba con sus enormes ojos curiosos "¿Eres siempre así…? Amable y…"

Resopló. "No, soy bastante rudo en las reuniones. ¿Viste que a veces Yao y yo no nos hablamos? Es porque peleamos sobre la responsabilidad fiscal del Gobierno y mi papá dejo una deuda bastante fea para el Reino y bla bla bla. Pero no quiero ser serio todo el tiempo. Siento como si pudiera relajarme contigo"

Arthur rastrillaba el cabello de su pareja, en un gesto de confianza. Alfred cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"Espero que puedas sentirte así conmigo" murmuró "Quiero que seas tú mismo"

"Eso es… todo lo que he hecho desde que mi celo termino…" su tono era bajo y muy diferente de cualquiera que había escuchado antes. Abrió los ojos para ver a su Reina. "Alfred… mi Rey…"

Se sentó sin sacar los ojos de los de su Omega "Arthur… ¿te… sientes bien?"

"Bastante bien" respondió, se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla. "Tratas de cortejarme…"

Alfred tragó audiblemente ante eso, vio cómo su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba. "B-bueno, no creo que cortejara, solo quería gustarte, ¿sabes..? No estoy mintiendo"

"Eso es cortejar, querido" susurró "Y lo hiciste bien"

"¡¿E- en serio?!" sonaba demasiado emocionado para Arthur, pero lo dejo pasar "Así que, um, ¿podemos ir a una cita, una de verdad en algún momento? Sabes, puedo llevarte a dar una vuelta por la ciudad o algo"

Arthur se sentó, asombrado de las palabras inocentes. Pensaba que el Rey solo quería hacérselo, y para ser verdad, él también quería. Incluso fantaseó con la idea de hacerlo justo en el balcón. A pesar de lo mucho que quería su derrota no significaba que tendría intimidad con Alfred. Estaba muy nervioso en este momento, y una decisión rápida no ayudaría a disminuir su ansiedad sobre su decisión, y después de hacerlo, probablemente terminaría sintiéndose peor.

"Creo que me gustaría mucho" dijo Arthur.

Su segundo ciclo de celo estaba acercándose rápidamente. Se ocupó de preparar su nido en las Cámaras de la reina, llevando en secreto todos los regalos que Alfred le había dado, y quedándose lo más cerca de él posible.

Salieron en una de sus citas "de verdad", y notó hacia cuanto no dejaba los terrenos del castillo. Desde su coronación había salido una vez o dos, para comprar lana para el suéter que hizo a Alfred. Antes de ser Reina, estaba contantemente afuera. Amaba el viento en su cara y el sol en su cuerpo, a pesar de que nunca bronceó su piel pálida.

"Mi madre me llevaba a pasear todo el tiempo" comentó Alfred. Llevaba a Arthur de la mano mientras caminaban por la calle principal de la ciudad. Los gritos de sus ciudadanos llamando su atención para que les compren algo no llegaban. Solo estaban ellos dos.

Se detuvo en una florista y compró una rosa, se la dio a Alfred quien la tomó y elegantemente la puso en su cabello. Le sonrió a su Reina y volvió a tomarlo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. La gente hablo de eso por muchos días y disfruto del cambio en la Realeza.

_Esperó que Alfred terminara su reunión. Podía escuchar voces gritando, pero la de Alfred parecía sobreponerse a la de los demás. Se quedó en su lugar, mirando ansiosamente la puerta bajo la mirada curiosa de los caballeros. Ellos eran Alfas, podían sentir el olor del celo de Arthur, que estaba a punto de empezar. Eso los hacia controlarlo muy cuidadosamente._

_"S-su Majestad" empezó uno. Lo hizo saltar de miedo, pero se controló. Esos hombres juraron su vida en proteger a la Familia Real. No harían nada para poner en peligro a Arthur. "P-podemos llamar al Rey por usted. El rey puede ir a verlo en las Recamaras de la Reina"_

_"No, está bien. Quiero decírselo yo"_

_Un caballero cerca de la puerta la abrió con su pie. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes antes de detenerse abruptamente. Con la puerta abierta, Alfred podía oler claramente a Arthur. _

_"Discúlpenme caballeros, creo que tengo asuntos importantes en otro lado. Mientras no estoy, el Caballero Yao se encarga del reino. Vuelvo en una semana"_

_La puerta se abrió, sorprendiendo a Arthur contra la pared. El rey lo miro con ojos abiertos "¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!"_

_"Q-quería decirte que estaba listo para ti"_

Arthur despertó en su cama, sabía que nunca diría algo así, pero un hombre puede soñar ¿No es así? Y cuanto más cerca estaba su ciclo, más frecuentes se hacían esos sueños. Miro bajo las sabanas y no se sorprendió de que hubiese eyaculado. Podía decirles a los sirvientes que lo limpiaran después, pero seguía dándole un poco de vergüenza.

Había una preocupación en su subconsciente. ¿Qué pasaría si no podía producir un Heredero otra vez? ¿Sería rechazado como Reina? No dudaba de que Alfred quería que se quedara ¿Pero los demás? Nadie del Gobierno los presionaba, pero podían cambiar de opinión fácilmente. La política era muy volátil.

Escaneó los alrededores hasta encontrara a Alfred. El rey estaba afuera con una copa de café, leyendo. Por un momento Arthur no quiso molestarlo, se veía tan pacifico. Normalmente era bastante ruidoso y odioso, prefiriendo el ruido al silencio, pero ahora se veía diferente. No, no era diferente. Solo era otra faceta de él.

Aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención, se acercó al Rey "Alfred… ¿Puedo pedirte algo"

"Seguro"

Esa tarde se encontraron en la privacidad de las Recamaras de Arthur. Había esperado ahí prácticamente todo el día, sin querer irse por temor de correr hacia Alfred. Si lo veía después de haberlo invitado a su habitación, iba a perder el valor.

El rey entró con una sonrisa enorme, solo había estado en ahí pocas veces. Notó lo maravilloso que se veía, agradeciendo que su celo próximo no hubiese afectado su cabeza tanto como temía.

"A-Alfred… ¿Vienes aquí?" se sentó en su cama, el rey lo miró curioso, pero se sentó sin dudarlo. "Um… Alfred… sé que últimamente has… estado muy ocupado con tu trabajo. Y, um, esperaba que pudiésemos pasar algo de tiempo juntos"

Alfred explotó. "¡Pensé que nunca lo pedirías! Te extrañé mucho y-"

Lo interrumpió con un beso. Puso su mano en el cuello de Alfred y sintió su pulso, primero se disparó, pero después tomo una velocidad más rápida. Sonriendo dentro del beso, abrió su boca y empujo dentro de la del otro. Era extraño que un Omega iniciara algo, pero a Arthur le gustaba, y por como Alfred respondía el beso de la misma forma, era obvio que a él también le gustaba.

Lo que era caliente, rápido e insuficiente durante el celo era lento, lleno de amor, maravilloso y completo ahora. Se recostó boca arriba, viendo como Alfred lo desvestía y lo contemplaba con ternura. Lo toco gentilmente, como si fuese precioso. Sabía que realmente era precioso para Alfred.

Había sido muy dominante durante el celo, acomodándolo a su gusto y embistiendo tan profundo que lo hiso gritar con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero se sentía insuficiente. Ellos se contuvieron. Estaban asustados. Se conocían apenas hacia dos días. Arthur ni siquiera le daba su verdadero olor a feromonas.

Ahora todo era diferente. Eran tan abiertos. Abrió sus piernas voluntariosamente y dejo que Alfred oliera su verdadero yo, denso e íntimo por el sexo. Descubrió que la gloria era el cuerpo de Arthur. Y Alfred no estaba tan tenso, cuidadoso y ansioso. Tocó donde quería, y donde sabía que a Arthur le gustaba.

No lo puso boca abajo y lo montó, lo hiso frente a frente, para poder verlo a los ojos. No se sentó y lo embistió, se inclinó sobre él, empujando sus caderas y moviéndose al unísono. Y Arthur lo mantuvo cerca aferrándose a su piel con sus uñas. Dejo marcas. Se reclamaron el uno al otro.

Continúo por mucho más de lo que duraba el apareamiento normal. En celo era una liberación rápida y un largo periodo de espera. Con sexo, era distinto. Era más largo, acumulándose hasta que se quebraba, Arthur creyó que iba a explotar bajo las emociones, el placer, todo de Alfred, y luego todo se liberó.

Cuando termino, continúo abrazándolo cerca. No lo besó y lo abrazó como un Alfa a un Omega, lo hiso como un amante a su enamorado. Arthur nunca conoció una paz y seguridad como esas.

Le beso la piel, disfrutando el sabor salado del sudor y sabiendo que Alfred también estaba feliz.

Cuatro semanas después, Arthur le anunció a Alfred que estaba esperando. Su segundo celo había producido lo que deseaban. Y ahora, sabía que podía criar a sus hijos con un amoroso Rey, pareja, y amante a su lado. No había temor a ser rechazado después del parto o ser reducido a un objeto para ser usado. Él era de Alfred y Alfred era de él.

Todo lo que tuvo que hacer era tratar de amar y ver qué pasaba.

_Hoshiko2: Perdón por la tardanza. Esto era demasiado para mí. Si, perdón. La razón principal era porque quise escribir otra escena de sexo. Y como ven, la arruine. Mucho. El capítulo anterior fue un desafío para probarme si podía escribir ese tipo de cosas. Muchos lo disfrutaron, y me siento bien con el resto, pero algunos demostraron que no les gustaba. Sabiendo lo difícil que era para mi primera escena XXX, supuse que la segunda no me daría resultados peores._

_La otra razón era porque estaba por escribir un tercer capítulo. Originalmente mostraría como el nacimiento de su hijo salía mal y casi muere por eso. Alfred se volvería distante de Arthur en su tercer ciclo, y otro Alfa casi se aparearía con el porque el olor del celo los volvía locos a todos en el castillo. Al final, Alfred recuperaría el juicio, se aparearía con Arthur y tendrían una hija, con menos dolor y peligro._

_Pero no podía hacerlo, ya que era una casi violación y no estoy bien escribiendo y/o leyendo esas cosas, por eso perdí la motivación._

_Dejando esto de lado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y cumpliera con sus expectativas. Bueno, aquí esta! Gracias a todos!_

**Espero no ser la única que se traumo con el posible tercer capítulo O_O y perdón si todos los que querían cosas sucias fueron decepcionados ^^**

**Personalmente me gusto como quedo, o sea lo explicito queda muy bien cuando solo era pasión, la escena de este capítulo transmite mucho más amor ^^**

**No me linchen!**


End file.
